


A Nice Handful

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has a small penis but Yosuke doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Handful

**Author's Note:**

> Written a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=13068998#t13068998) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I know this fetish might not be popular, but I am requesting Kanji/Souji or Yosuke/Souji, where Souji has a small penis that he's a little insecure about. His partner should like it, not humiliate him for it._

Yosuke didn't agree to sleep over at Souji's house just because it gave him the opportunity to share his futon, but it definitely factored into his decision. He waited a while after the lights had been turned off and the door closed before moving, long enough that he didn't seem desperate or clingy but not, he thought, so long that Souji had a chance to fall asleep. Finally, sure that Dojima wasn't going to peek his head in and check on them, he rolled over in his futon and whispered into the dark.

"Partner."

Souji, his blanket pulled up so high that only a bit of his hair was visible, didn't budge.

Yosuke reached over and poked him, missing the top of his head and hitting something else. His cheek, maybe, but it was hard to tell with most of him hidden away. "Partner, you awake?"

Souji uncovered his eyes and blinked at him a few times. "Mmm, yeah. What's up?"

Yosuke fidgeted with his blanket. "You cold?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though."

Souji looked like he was getting ready to nod off again. Yosuke poked him again. "Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Got enough blanket—"

"Yosuke," Souji said, sounding amused, "do you want to share my futon?"

"If you're offering," Yosuke said, faintly embarrassed that he'd been seen through so easily but relieved to not have and ask himself. "Scoot over, okay?"

Souji did, barely, wrapping the blanket around both of them tightly and pulling Yosuke close. They were about the same height, but Souji shifted so that he could rest his chin on the top of Yosuke's head. Yosuke grumbled a bit but it wasn't bad, not at all. Souji was warm, his grip firm, and being surrounded by him like this felt comfortable. He smelled good too, and Yosuke inhaled as discretely as possible.

Souji rubbed his back in slow, little circles, and it wasn't like Yosuke had been thinking of anything dirty, but the mood was just right, the sensations just arousing enough, and before long Yosuke felt himself growing hard.

He shifted, trying to keep it from touching Souji, a movement that, of course, didn't do anything but draw it to his attention.

"Are you hard?" Souji asked.

"No," Yosuke said too quickly. He wondered if lifting the blanket and letting in some cooler air would help him calm down.

Souji eased his thigh between his legs and pressed forward. Automatically, Yosuke squeezed to keep him there. "You are. You get hard over everything, Yosuke." He sounded fond, not mocking, but it embarrassed Yosuke anyway.

"I do not." Sure, he'd gotten aroused earlier at dinner, but that was only because Souji had cooked and there was something about Souji feeding him that appealed to Yosuke in a way he didn't want to examine too closely.

Souji moved his thigh again, and Yosuke exhaled heavily, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Want me to take care of it?"

Yosuke nodded.

It took a little maneuvering to get in the right places but soon enough Souji had taken his dick out of his pants and Yosuke was getting the sleepiest handjob he'd ever received. Souji's fingers moved in long, slow strokes, an unexpected change from the way Souji usually handled him or he handled himself, and Yosuke's orgasm took longer to build, by which point he was torn between wanting Souji to go faster and wanting to fall asleep like this, with Souji's hand on him.

"Hey," he said, and Souji made a noise urging him to continue, "I'm about to…"

"Okay." Souji grabbed Yosuke's shirt, pulled it down, and Yosuke came against it.

"Seriously?" Yosuke asked when he was done biting his tongue.

"It was either that or you get my futon dirty." Souji rubbed the shirt over him to clean up, and Yosuke was temporarily distracted by it.

"I could have gotten your shirt dirty, at least you have extras." Yosuke held the soiled material away from his stomach. "I'm going to have to sleep in this."

"Oh, didn't think of that." Souji smiled. "I guess you'll have to just take it off and let me wash it for you in the morning."

Yosuke pulled it over his head, trying not to let it brush against him. "You just wanted to see me with my shirt off."

"Maybe?" Cold and shirtless, Yosuke let Souji pull him close again, shivering when he ran the back of his hand down his chest. "It's a nice view."

"Idiot." Yosuke put a hand on Souji's hip, rubbing the material of his shirt between his fingers. Souji's legs were brushing against his, their feet touching. Souji's were cold. "Do you want me to…?"

"Hmm?"

Yosuke took a deep breath. For a number of reasons – nerves, embarrassment, worry about doing it right – he'd never offered to give Souji a handjob, and Souji, thankfully, had never seemed to mind or even be interested, but he'd been considering it for a while and what better time than now, with everything hidden under the blanket and the mood so relaxed? "You want me to return the favor, partner?"

Souji stiffened a bit and stilled. "No, I'm okay."

"You sure?" Yosuke tried to hide his disappointment. He'd always figured Souji would jump at the chance when he finally offered, and now he felt like an idiot for getting stressed out about this only to have Souji brush him off so easily. "I'm willing and you're—you've got to be hard after doing that, right?"

He reached down and had just touched a hand to the front of Souji's pants – he _was_ hard, he managed to feel that much – when Souji flinched back, drawing his arm away from him and putting space between them. He moved Yosuke's hand away, gently but the action still caught Yosuke by surprise.

"I'm serious, Yosuke. Don't worry about it."

"Oh." Yosuke pulled his hand back and, at a lost for what else to do, crossed his arms. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Souji put his arm around him again but looser, and the embrace was awkward, nothing like it had a few minutes ago.

Yosuke stared at a spot on Souji's shirt, and tried to figure out what was Souji's problem. Maybe he didn't want it because of how long it had taken him to offer, or because he didn’t think he'd be any good at it. A bunch of reasons ran through Yosuke's head, each worse than the last, and he ended up scowling at nothing.

"Don't want me to touch you, huh?" he muttered, not able to hold it in any longer. "Makes you gay if you jerked off by a guy, but it's okay if you do it to me?"

"What? That doesn’t make any sense, Yosuke." Souji looked away. "And that's not it."

It did make sense, sort of. Not really, actually, but, frustrated, Yosuke didn't care, and Souji wasn't offering him any better ones. "Then what is it? Is it something about me? Did I—did I do something wrong, partner, or are you not comfortable with me? Do you just not masturbate? Because I could teach you, and it'd be fun, promise."

Souji blew a puff of air out of his mouth, ruffling his fridge, and laughed shortly. "That's not it either, and of course there's nothing wrong with you, Yosuke, don't think that for a second."

"Then give me something to go on because if you don't I'm going to think all sorts of crazy shit." Yosuke hesitated. "Don't you trust me?"

Souji tightened his grip on him, drawing him close again. "God, yes, I'm sorry, Yosuke, this is just… I'll tell you, okay, I've wanted to but… Here, give me your hand and don’t…" His voice dropped. "Don't laugh, please."

Yosuke let Souji take it hand and guide it down, first to press flat against Souji's stomach, and then lower under the waistband of his sleep pants and boxers. Yosuke grew hot when he felt the hair there, the warmth, and then Souji's fingers were wrapping his around his dick. Yosuke explored it, unsure of the problem, and when he looked up, Souji wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What…?"

Souji removed his hand and rolled over, curling in on himself. "That's…well, that's it, okay? That's why I've never wanted you to touch me."

"You're small?" Yosuke asked. "That's it?"

"That's easy for you to say, but it's embarrassing," Souji said, voice muffled as he angled his face into the futon. "Do you know anyone who's proud of having a small dick? Or wants to?"

"No, but…" Sure it was a shock – he'd built up Souji in his head as having a pretty impressive dick, something that would fit a guy like him – but Souji was acting like it was a relationship breaker. "How shallow do you think I am?"

Souji shook his head. "If you had the same problem, would you be willing to show me? Even if you were sure I wouldn't care?" When Yosuke didn't respond, he added, "Understand now?"

"I don't know, maybe." Yosuke draped himself over Souji, chin on his shoulder. "I guess it'd be really tough. I'd probably never tell you, and you'd end up thinking I didn't have a dick."

Souji chuckled.

Yosuke slid his hand over his stomach. "Can I…check it out again?"

"If you want." Souji didn't sound excited about it, but it was a yes so Yosuke went for it.

Souji was still a little hard and he hardened further as Yosuke touched him again, trying to judge the size when he could see it. He was smaller than Yosuke'd expected, a lot smaller, but as Yosuke wrapped his fingers around him and saw how much he could handle at once, when he felt Souji's hips move despite his obvious attempts to keep still, the situation started to take on a different look in Yosuke's mind.

"Isn't this…kind of hot?" he asked.

"Huh?" Souji finally looked at him. "How?"

"I mean…" Yosuke squeezed, gently, and Souji shuddered. "I can touch all of you at once, partner. I can fit every bit of you in my hand. Yeah, that's really hot. Don't you think so?"

"I… I guess? Are you sure you don't—Yosuke," Souji said breathlessly, "I can't think if you keep doing that."

"Good." Yosuke pushed his shoulder so Souji rolled onto his back and bent over him. "Stop thinking, you do it too much."

He nudged Souji's legs apart so he could touch more of him, and caught his mouth for a quick kiss before leaning back. He wanted to kiss Souji but it was just as big a turn on to watch his face as Yosuke continued to jerk him off. He hadn't been lying; there was something exciting about being able to hold all of Souji at once, to feel every little twitch and throb, as Souji's dick grew wet and his cheeks went dark.

"This feels a lot different than doing it myself," Souji said, gripping the futon.

"What, never got jerked off before?"

"No." Souji lifted his hips and grabbed Yosuke's wrist. "I never wanted to show anyone before. Yosuke, I'm about to come."

"Seriously? Man, that's… Wait, what? Okay, one second." He looked for something to catch it with, and then got an idea. "You know what? Don't worry about it."

Souji didn't look like he was worrying about anything anymore, nothing except making Yosuke's hand move faster, and Yosuke got to see firsthand what he looked like when he came. Seeing it made him want to come again, and he wondered if they were going to be trapped in some weird handjob cycle where Souji getting off made him horny and he did the same for Souji.

Not a horrible prospect, but Yosuke had expected to get some sleep that night.

"You look ridiculous," he said after Souji had finished. Souji made a face, but he did look silly with his hair messed up where he had rubbed his head against the pillow and his face flushed. "So how was your first handjob, partner? Awesome, right? I think I did pretty well."

"Great." Souji smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, breaking away after a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my hand." Yosuke tried to kiss him again, but Souji turned his head away and he caught his cheek.

"On my shirt?"

Yosuke continued to rub his palm against Souji's chest. "Payback. Guess you'll have to take it off now."

Souji did, arching his back in a way that was very nice was watch. "You forgot I have extras I can change into."

"Crap." There went that plan.

"But I won't." Souji fixed his pants and rolled over, pulling Yosuke back into their original positions. Yosuke squirmed as their bare skin touched and chuckled nervously. "Do you mind?"

Yosuke ran a hand up Souji's back, settling it between his shoulder blades. "No, this is good."

"So," Souji said quietly, "this really isn't a problem? That I'm so small? I mean, I don't think you'd do something like that just to make me feel better but if you say you don't like it, I'm not going to ask you to keep it up."

"I'm serious, Souji, it's fine. I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't unexpected but you're more than just your dick, partner. Plus, it's hot." All of Souji in one hand; that pinged something in Yosuke's brain that he really liked. It was like…owning Souji, or something.

"Okay, okay. I trust you." Souji kissed the top of his head. "I'll try to stop thinking about it."

"Good." Yosuke doubted it'd be that easy since Souji was the kind of guy to worry, but he got comfortable, glad the topic had been dropped for the night. He'd just have to make sure he showed Souji how much he liked it again soon. "Now go to sleep, I'm worn out."

"Sure, but first: Yosuke, why is there something sticky on my back?"

"Accident," Yosuke said quickly, "I swear."

"I don’t believe you, "Souji said, and made him wipe the last traces of come off on his own pants.

So much for payback.


End file.
